


Цветы для Майкла Шелли

by 104_tarsiers, fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, описано психическое расстройство
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104_tarsiers/pseuds/104_tarsiers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: На тему SCP-442 - Всегда вовремяКак говорится, клин клином вышибают.
Kudos: 5
Collections: (tma_team) Спецквест SCP-442 - Всегда вовремя, Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Цветы для Майкла Шелли

  
Гертруда подошла к двери, прислонилась к косяку и нашла взглядом нового сотрудника. Майкл Шелли как раз взгромоздил на стол картотечный ящик и теперь, — информация, недоступная глазам, вспыхнула в мозгу, и Гертруда поморщилась, — выискивал в разделе «АА — АВ» сведения об особняке Рейншоу. Через некоторое время он выпрямился, помотал головой и потащил ящик обратно к шкафу, чтобы вернуться с другим, на этот раз — «РЕ — РЖ». 

Шелли нельзя было назвать глупым или ленивым, но его рассеянность казалась несовместимой с жизнью. За то недолгое время, что он проработал в институте, он уже пытался уйти домой в чужой куртке, садился на обклеенный запрещающими табличками саркофаг в хранилище и несколько раз одалживал мелочь Элайасу из исследований, сразу и начисто, по-видимому, забывая о долге. 

С работой он при этом справлялся не хуже прочих, хотя ему явно было непросто. Он неизменно таскал с собой блокнот, записывая каждую мелочь, а его наручные часы то и дело пиликали, напоминая ему об очередной задаче. При этом, когда сосредоточиться ему все же удавалось, отвлечь его от выбранного занятия было практически невозможно. 

Майкл Шелли был увлечен паранормальным, нуждался в деньгах и очень хотел понравиться — желательно, всем, но можно и только Гертруде, которая, видимо, напоминала ему любимую бабушку. 

А еще он был отмечен Спиралью. Да какое «отмечен» — печать Спирали, фигурально выражаясь, стояла у Шелли на лбу и сверкала, как диско-шар. Шелли давным-давно должен был метаться по бесконечному лабиринту, или, как минимум, по койке в психиатрической клинике. Вместо этого он с понедельника по пятницу, всегда с опозданием, являлся в институт, расчищал на своем вечно заваленном бумагами столе уголок для кружки с чаем, раскрывал исписанный блокнот и брался за телефонную трубку — «Миссис Смит? Вас беспокоит институт Магнуса по поводу вашего заявления о призраке...». 

Кое-что понимать Гертруда начала, когда они вместе с Шелли отправились в обеденный перерыв в кафе. Оно было хорошо знакомо им обоим, и внезапно возникшая рядом с дверью ядовито-красная дверь неизвестно, — то есть, конечно, Гертруде-то известно, — куда должна была привлечь внимание Шелли, но он прошел мимо, едва глянув в ее сторону. 

На обратном пути новой двери уже не было, и этого Шелли тоже не заметил. 

Заинтересованная, Гертруда решила поставить на Шелли несложный опыт, и, чувствуя себя школьной хулиганкой, занялась тем, что можно было бы назвать розыгрышами. Она перекладывала вещи в сумке и ящиках стола Шелли, забирала их и позже возвращала на место, а еще подменила его синюю кружку на такую же зеленую. Пару раз Шелли среагировал, но в целом теория Гертруды подтвердилась: проблемы Шелли с вниманием и памятью оберегали его от мелких проявлений Спирали, не позволяя ей перейти к проявлениям крупным. Шелли не настораживался, когда клал в карман карандаш и вынимал вместо него ручку — он попросту успевал забыть, что это был карандаш.

Гертруда предложила бы Шелли уволиться по собственному желанию, из сочувствия к нему и к архиву, или перейти в уборщики, если бы не эта его особенность. 

Шелли мог пригодиться. 

На часах было ровно девять, когда дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вбежал запыхавшийся Шелли. 

— Сильно я опоздал? Здравствуйте! Извините, понимаете, пробки...

— Привет. А ты и не опоздал. — Эрик, не глядя на Шелли, отхлебнул кофе. — Впервые, по-моему. 

— Да? Ух ты. Значит, работает! — Шелли упал в свое кресло. 

— Кто работает? 

— Талисман! — Шелли радостно улыбнулся. — Давай, спроси меня, что это!

— Не-а. — Эрик зевнул и раскрыл лежащую на столе перед ним папку. Через мгновение он подумал, что слишком резко ответил Шелли, и покосился на него, проверяя, но нет, все было хорошо — Шелли, продолжая улыбаться, уже крутил телефонный диск. Еще минут десять, и разговор, наверное, вылетит у Шелли из головы. Золотая рыбка, а не человек. Лабрадор с альцгеймером. 

Сам Эрик забыл об этом разговоре еще быстрей. 

Странности начались через месяц, в течение которого Шелли являлся на работу вовремя (что, если подумать, само по себе было странностью). За этот месяц Шелли разложил по папкам бумажный хаос у себя на столе, и, к удивлению свидетелей, попытался стребовать долги с Элайаса. Элайас жутко на это обиделся, но, к еще большему удивлению свидетелей, их частично вернул. 

Блокнот, в котором Шелли записывал все подряд, покидал его карман все реже и реже — похоже, память Шелли улучшалась. 

— Не знаю, на что он подсел или с чего соскочил, — сказал как-то Эрик Эмме в курилке, — но он взялся за ум, это видно. 

Эмма улыбнулась и промолчала. 

Вернувшись в кабинет, они застали Шелли за внимательным изучением собственного шарфа. Судя по выражению лица Шелли, шарф, как минимум, только что с ним разговаривал. Не сразу заметив возвращение коллег, Шелли встряхнулся, осторожно, словно спящую ядовитую змею, положил шарф на стол и, продолжая бросать на него встревоженные взгляды, придвинул к себе телефон. 

Эрик подошел к Шелли. Может, шарф и с ним побеседует? Ну или сам Шелли, на худой конец?

— Майкл? Все в порядке? 

— Все хорошо! — Шелли вымученно улыбнулся. — Я только...какой узор был на моем шарфе, не помнишь? Ромбы или зигзаги?

— За ум, говоришь? — Вполголоса произнесла Эмма. 

Через пару дней Шелли, едва придя на работу, тут же с нее отпросился — он то ли выключил утюг, то ли нет. Вернулся он к обеду, непривычно мрачный и с утюгом в сумке. Эмме удалось разговорить его, и он признался, что возвращался домой и снова уходил несколько раз, пока не додумался взять утюг с собой на работу.

Кульминация настала, когда Элайас наткнулся на Майкла в безлюдном, находящемся на бесконечном ремонте коридоре в южном крыле, куда сам Элайас ходил иногда, по его словам, подышать воздухом. Перепуганный Майкл яростно перебирал листы в папке с десятилетней давности делом. При виде Элайаса он вскрикнул, а потом попытался объяснить, что то ли что-то из дела пропало, то ли что-то в нем появилось, и он, Майкл, не нашел лучшего места, чтобы внимательно изучить проблему. Он повторил свою историю несколько раз, и, похоже, так и не поверил, что его поняли. 

Элайас, про себя выругавшись, помог Майклу встать с пола, приобнял за талию, — до плеч Майкла мало кто мог дотянуться, — и, бормоча успокоительную чепуху, повел того в архив. 

В архиве, как выяснилось, Майкла искали с утра. Элайас сдал несчастного на руки Эрику Делано и поспешил обратно в южное крыло — после такого нужно было подышать воздухом минимум дважды. 

Майкл Шелли сидел перед Гертрудой Робинсон, нервно сплетал и расплетал пальцы и пах валерьянкой и виски. Он несколько раз пытался начать рассказ, но сбивался и замолкал. Произошедшее с ним, по описанию Делано и Бушара, напоминало атаку Спирали — но что тогда случилось с его иммунитетом? 

Гертруда вздохнула и нехотя спросила Шелли по-настоящему. 

— Это началось месяца полтора назад. — Шелли проводил удивленным взглядом вылетевшие из его рта слова, но продолжил. — Я знаю, я невнимательный, я вечно путаю все и забываю, но это стало случаться гораздо чаще... 

Гертруда слушала, вскинув брови. Чаще? Наоборот же, гораздо реже. Утюг? На месте Шелли она бы давно выбросила утюг, более того — попросила бы лэндлорда навсегда отключить ей электричество. Лишняя страница, блуждающая, к тому же, по папке? Да как он вообще ее обнаружил? 

Что касается шарфа, то в эксперименте Гертруды он принимал живейшее участие, и даже вдруг отросшая, а потом пропавшая, бахрома Шелли тогда не смутила. 

Чтобы обратить внимание на что бы то ни было, Майклу Шелли требовалось сознательное и недюжинное усилие. 

Выходит, Шелли неведомым образом исцелился от своего привычного недуга — чтобы стать добычей воплощенного безумия, проделки которого он теперь, на свою беду, замечал и не принимал как должное. 

И как же он исцелился? Только бы не пришлось лезть в его голову. 

— Майкл, — Гертруда ободряюще улыбнулась, — а ты не помнишь, с чего все это началось? С тобой случилось что-то необычное? 

— Нет. — Майкл пожал плечами. — Разве что...только, пожалуйста, не смейтесь!

Он порылся в карманах и выложил на стол небольшие карманные часы. 

— Все началось, когда я их купил. Я решил, что они будут моим талисманом, и, действительно, перестал опаздывать. И еще, по-моему, я всегда знаю, который час, но я не уверен.

Гертруда вынула из ящика стола линейку и ею придвинула часы поближе. Может, они и ни при чем, но все же...

С помощью линейки Гертруда перевернула часы циферблатом вниз. 

— И сколько времени? 

— Два часа, четыре минуты и восемь секунд, — отчеканил Майкл. — И я не подсматривал!

Гертруда задумчиво перевернула часы еще раз и проверила ответ. Результат проверки ей не понравился. 

— Сдай свой талисман в хранилище, хорошо? На всякий случай. 

На следующий день Майкл опоздал, потому что перепутал дни и принял вторник за воскресенье.


End file.
